Villagers United
by DoTz244
Summary: Mikan got an arranged marriage with the head villager’s son, Natsume. Will they get along? M X N forever! WEEEeeeEEE! lolz SakuraKxSyaoranL is my editor!WEEEeEE !IchigokaraStrawberry pattern.MUST REVIEW SakuraKxSyaoranL also or not no update.P.lolz,
1. Marraige

**Title: **Villagers United.

**Summary: **Mikan got an arranged marriage with the head villager's son, Natsume. Will they get along? M X N forever.

**Author:** allithinkisu.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

This is the time in the olden days when they have arranged marriage between two people. There are five villages here, Latent Ability Village, Technical Village, Somatic type Village ( Pheromone Alice ), Special Ability Types Village and Dangerous Ability Types Village. They still have their alices here. Mikan and her friends are already 18 years old, but Mikan is still childish in her normal way

* * *

**Chapter 1-**Marriage

* * *

Mikan was called into her father's room because her father needs to tell her something very important. Her father is the head villager of the Special Ability Types Village. After finishing doing her thing she went to her father's room.

"Hai, otou-san?" Mikan asked sweetly.

"Mikan-chan," Mikan's father said in a monotone as he stared at her sternly."There is something that I have to tell you,"he continued as he lowerd his glanced.

"What is it ?" Mikan asked as she blinked her eyes in utter confusion.

"You are going to get married," he replied, waiting for her outburst.

"WHAT ?!" Mikan exclaimed.

"I have already talked with the head villager of the Dangerous Ability Types Village, Persona and it has been confirmed. You're going to marry his youngest son, Natsume."

"But…but…but…..I'm too young and I don't want to! And why must I marry now?!" Mikan said very depressed

"I'm sorry Mikan, but it has been confirmed. And getting married at 18 is not that young," her father said while smiling

"But why now ???" Mikan exclaimed. "Why me ??" Mikan added

"Cause Persona is going to pass away two more years later and they need a new head villager. So he choose his son. But for his son to be the new head villager, he needs to get married," her father explains to Mikan.

"Can I bring Imai ?" Mikan asked.

"Yea you can, there is no harm to that. Remember that the Dangerous Ability Types Village is very dangerous. Be careful of what you do there or you might get harmed," her father reminded her.

"Okay...when am I going to leave?" Mikan asked

"Your leaving to their village by bus at 6:00a.m. you will go there 1 month later but your marriage will be 4 weeks after you arrived at their village to know each other.

"Ok," Mikan agreed. When she was about to walk out her father said " Don't worry Mikan, it will be alright." He smiled at her.

'_Baka father.Make me go marry some stranger.Hmph.' _ Mikan thought while going to ring Hotaru on the phone

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the Dangerous Ability Types VillagePersona told Natsume that he going to get married to Mikan.

"Hn…why?" Natsume asked.

"Cause, my dear child, haven't you remembered? I'm going to die in 2 years time and I choose you to be the new head villager, to become the new head villager you must get married and since you won't even date a fine young woman I had to choose for you. So your getting married to Mikan Sakura and it's confirmed. No more objections!" his father replied to him in a stern way.

"Hn…whatever. Can I invite Ruka along ?" Natsume asked

"Yes you can. And you better respect Mikan," Persona told him.

"Hn…whatever." He got up and went to call Ruka to tell him that he is going to get married to Mikan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back in the Special Ability Types Village, Mikan called Hotaru.

**Hotaru: **Hello ?

**Mikan:** Hi, it's me ! Mikan.

**Hotaru:** What do you want ?

**Mikan:** You will never guessed what my father planed…

**Hotaru:** What ? Stop wasting my time here… I got inventions to make…

**Mikan:** Alright, alright…I'm going to get married to Natsume, the going-to-be head villager of the Dangerous Ability Type Village and I'm inviting you.

Hotaru: When is it ?

**Mikan: **One month later, at 6:00a.m. the bus will come.

**Hotaru: **Oh ok.

**Mikan: **Ok. Bye

**Hotaru**: Bye

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the phone call Mikan felt tired, so she changed, brushed her teeth then slept, so as Natsume

* * *

Man…that story really sucked…. 

Review pls ! Thank you !

P.S : I suck at writing stories…

P.S.S: Sorry if the story is too short.


	2. The Village

**Title: **Villagers United.

**Summary: **Mikan got an arranged marriage with the head villager's son, Natsume. Will they get along? M X N forever.

**Author:** allithinkisu.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

This is the time in the olden days when they have arranged marriage between two people. There are five villages here, Latent Ability Village, Technical Village, Somatic type Village ( Pheromone Alice ), Special Ability Types Village and Dangerous Ability Types Village. They still have their alices here. Mikan and her friends are already 18 years old, but Mikan is still childish in her normal way. Sorry if there are OOC (Out Of Character)

* * *

**Chapter 2**-The Village

* * *

After one month. 

Hotaru went to Mikan's bungalow at 5 o'clock sharp to wake her up. Hotaru decided to wake her up with her latest invention, 'The Wake Up Smack'. It's designed to wake people up with a smack.

_(SMACK) WAKE UP! (SMACK) WAKE UP! (SMACK) WAKE UP!_

"Ow! What was that for?! My alarm clock was already set!" Mikan snapped.

"I bet you wouldn't wake up with this piece of junk," Hotaru said as she lifted up the alarm clock while pointing at it. "Besides, you don't want to be late, do you?" Hotaru asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Mikan shook her head slowly as she got out of bed. Hotaru smirked as she laid the alarm clock on the bedside table. She then headed towards the bedroom door.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs," she said as she slammed the bedroom door shut.

Mikan groaned as she headed to the bathroom while muttering, "baka Hotaru", along the way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Mikan got ready, a bus was waiting for them outside. Mikan quickly ate her breakfast and met up with Hotaru outside. They carried their luggages and handed it to the bus driver. After that, they boarded the bus and looked out of the window.

"Bye Mikan-chan! Enjoy your self there!" her father said while waving goodbye to her.

Mikan simply waved her hand from inside the bus while smiling cheerfully.

With that, the bus started to move and they were headed to the Dangerous Ability Village.

Half way on the journey, Hotaru and Mikan were already fast asleep when the bus suddenly jerked to a stop. Mikan and Hataru opened their eyes blurrily. They were at the patrol station.

"Are we there yet?" Mikan asked sleepily.

"No, you baka…we are at the patrol station," Hotaru said wide awake.

"Why are we here?" Mikan asked aloud while rubbing her eyes.

"We're here to fill up the patrol and to rest," the bus driver told Mikan.

"Oh okay," Mikan said as she sat upright in her seat.

"Can we get down to buy a drink or something?" Hotaru asked the bus driver.

"Yup," He replied. "We are here to rest, aren't we?" he added while smiling at the two girls.

Mikan and Hotaru got off the bus and headed to the convenience store. Mikan bought a tin of mango juice and a box of her favorite candy; whilst Hotaru just bought a tin of Pepsi.

"Okay ladies! The bus is filled up already,"the bus driver told them.

"Hai!" Mikan exclaimed while running towards the bus while Hotaru just walked towards it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally, they arrived at the Dangerous Ability Village. When Mikan got down she saw the whole village in black and red.

"WHOA! IT'S SO BIG HERE AND WHY IS IT BLACK AND RE-!"

_**SHUT UP  
**_

Before Mikan could say red, she got hit by Hotaru's 'Shut Up Gun'.

"Itaii!" Mikan screamed in pain as she rubbed her sore head.

"Yuroshaii! You're embarrassing me!" Hotaru exclaimed while keeping her invention.

Mikan looked around the village; suddenly, she saw two boys picking on a girl. The boys looked like they were eleven and the girl looked like she was six.

"Come on little girl! Show us your alice or we'll burn you," the boys said. The girl just continued crying. Mikan quickly ran towards the girl and placed an assuring hand on her back.

"Stop picking on her! If you don't, I'm taking your alices away!" Mikan screamed at the two boys. The two boys just ran away.

"Thank you," the little girl said quietly.

"No problem," Mikan said as she gave her a warm smile. She took out a packet of tissues from her purse. "Here, dry up your tears with this," Mikan said while giving her a tissue.

"Thanks," the little girl said while taking the tissue and running off.

Mikan just turned back and walked towards Hotaru that was wating for her.

"That was kind of you," Hotaru said sarcastically. "Now, let's go," She added.

"Okay."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they arrived at the bungalow, the bungalow was very beautiful with yellow lights everywhere, colours such as black, blue, red and green were there too.

"WHOA! IT'S SO BEAUTIF-," Before Mikan could finish her sentence, she was hit by Hotaru's 'Shut Up Gun' again.

_**SHUT UP**_

"Keep it down!" Hotaru snapped. "And we are just guests here," Hotaru reminded Mikan.

"Itaii.." Mikan moaned in pain.

Suddenly three figures appered.

"Welcome. We have been expecting you.", Persona said as he walked towards Mikan and Hotaru. Behind Persona were two boys, one had black hair and one had blond hair. One had hazel eyes and the other had blue eyes. Persona introduced himself to them. He then told Mikan that she was going to marry Natsume, who had black hair and hazel eyes. Persona told them that Ruka is just a visitor here.

Mikan introduced herself and Hotaru did too.

"Hi, my name is Mikan Sakura," Mikan said cheerfully.

"Hi," Ruka said while patting his bunny.

"Hello," Persona said while smiling.

Natsume merely nodded.

"My name is Hotaru Imai. I came here with Mikan," Hotaru introduced herself.

"Hi," Ruka said politely.

Natsume merely nodded his head again.

"Hello," Persona said.

Mikan ran to Natsume and bowed to him. She reached out to shake his hand, but he just burned it.

"ITAII!" Mikan screamed in pain.

Natsume grunted in annoyance as he turned his back to her and walked away from the group. '_Kami-sama.. Don't tell me that I have to_ _get married to this idiot_,' Natsume thought as he groaned.

After that incident, the maids showed Mikan and Hotaru to their rooms.

"WHO-" Mikan started, but she didn't get to finish her sentence.

_**SHUT UP**_

"I told you to shut up didn't I?" Hotaru said in annoyance.

There were two rooms for Mikan and Hotaru. There were televisions, computers, king sized beds and Jacuzzi's for each of them.

They unpacked their things then did their own things.

Mikan read a magazine she found on the table while Hotaru went to find Natsume.

When Hotaru found Natsume's room she went in and found him using the computer.

"I need to talk to you," Hotaru said while sitting on Natsume's bed.

"Nani?" Natsume said while he is still focused on the computer.

"I need to know whether you're good enough for my best friend, Mikan."

Natsume grunted and just mumbled, "whatever", as his reply.

"You better be kind to her. If you don't she would be heart broken _forever_," Hotaru said while emphasizing the word 'forever'. "And even though she is stupid, clumsy and annoying, don't ever under estimate her," she added.

"Whatever."

Hotaru went back to her room after that. When Hotaru got back to her room, she was so sleepy she quickly got ready to sleep.

* * *

WoW this story sucks more than ever. Anyway remember to REVIEW me ! P 

If I get more then 5 reviews I'm adding Chapter 3. D

AhHa ! It's longer now !


	3. Exploring

**Title: **Villagers United.

**Summary: **Mikan got an arranged marriage with the head villager's son, Natsume. Will they get along? M X N forever.

**Author:** allithinkisu.

**Editor: **SakuraKxSyaoranL

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

This is the time in the olden days when they have arranged marriage between two people. There are five villages here, Latent Ability Village, Technical Village, Somatic type Village ( Pheromone Alice ), Special Ability Types Village and Dangerous Ability Types Village. They still have their alices here. Mikan and her friends are already 18 years old, but Mikan is still childish in her normal way. Sorry if there are OOC (Out Of Character)

* * *

**Chapter 3**-Exploring

* * *

"HOTARUUUUUUU!!!!WAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted. 

_**SHUT UP**_

"Itaii!" Mikan screamed in pain as she rubbed her sore head.

"This is the third time I asking you to shut up, Mikan. Anyway, what time is it?" Hotaru moaned as she rolls onto her bed.

"It's 5:00am now."

"NANI?!" Hotaru woke up and checked her alarm clock. "You baka! You woke me up so early! I need my beauty sleep you know! And why did you wake me up in the first place?!" Hotaru excaimed as she glared at Mikan.

Mikan looked down at the floor and laughed nervously as she replied, "I woke you up to do some exploring with me; and if we wake up early, we can explore more places before sundown," Mikan said as she met Hotaru's gaze.

"Why can't you go with your future husband? I need my beauty sleep!!" Hotaru said while fluffing up her pillow.

"No! I want to go with you!!! Please, Hotaru?" Mikan pleaded.

"No, I'm going to sleep. JA!" Hotaru said as she went back to sleep.

Mikan crossed her arms over her chest sulkingly as she headed to her own bedroom.

"Fine, I will go with Natsume!" she said as she slammed Hotaru's bedroom door shut.

When Mikan reached her bedroom, she grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Thoughts about Hotaru ran through her mind angrily as she muttered, 'Stupid Hotaru, baka Hotaru, idiot Hotaru,' under her breath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After awhile, Mikan got dressed in a red and white spaghetti strap top, a denim mini skirt that reached her mid-thigh and a pair of white sandals. She tied her hair into a pair of pigtails. After she got ready, she went out of her room and asked a maid where Natsume's room is.

"Go straight ahead then turn left, you will see a red door with a fire symbol on it; that will be his room. But I don't think he is awake right now," the maid told Mikan with a smile.

"That's okay. I'll be happy to wake him up! Thanks for the help," Mikan replied cheerfully as she returned the smile.

Mikan waved goodbye to the maid and headed to Natsume's room. Soon, she saw his room and knocked on the door.

Hearing no reply, she opened the door slightly and peeked inside.

'_Sugoi! It's so big in here!'_ Mikan thought excitedly as she opened the door fully and stepped inside.

"Who's that?" Natsume mumbled in his sleep.

"It's me! Mikan desu!" Mikan exclaimed cheerfully.

Natsume grunted and replied coldly, "What do you want?"

"Can you go exploring with me around the village?" Mikan asked with a smile on her face.

"What's the time now?" Natsume asked.

"Five-thirty in the morning,"

"Fine, just wait for me downstairs," Natsume said as he got out of bed.

"Hai!" Mikan exclaimed as she went downstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After he took his shower, Natsume got dressed in a black polo t-shirt, a pair of denim jeans and a pair of converse sneakers. He left the collar button unbuttoned on his t-shirt. After he got ready, Natsume went downstairs and headed to the living room.

"I finished my breakfast already. I'm going to watch T.V. while waiting for you." Mikan said. She switched on the television and channel-surfed it as she sat down on the couch.

"Un.. Whatever," Natsume simply replied as he stopped to examine her.

'_Not bad. She looks kind of cute,' _Natsume thought as he examines her. Then, he headed to the kitchen to eat his breakfast.

After Natsume finished his breakfast, they went to the Central Village. Natsume showed Mikan around. He showed her the park, spa, restaurants and other places. After that, they went to a coffee shop located near a shopping mall.

"Thanks Natsume, for showing me around," Mikan said as she sipped her mocha-locha coffee. (I just made that name up. :P)

"Whatever," Natsume replied while eating a bun.

"Can we go shopping at this shopping mall?" Mikan asked as she pointed to the shopping mall next to the coffee shop. "After that, can we go to the spa?" she added.

"Whatever."

"Why do you always say 'whatever' all the time?" Mikan asked as she finished her coffee.

"So, are you done with your coffee? If you are, let's go," Natsume asked, ignoring Mikan's question. They paid at the cashier and went out of the shop.

When Mikan was about to go out, she slipped on a puddle of water. Luckily, Natsume caught her by the waist.

"Arigato," Mikan said as she blushed a deep shade of red.

"Be careful next time," Natsume retorted as he let go of Mikan's waist and headed to the shopping mall. Mikan ran to catch up to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they arrived at the shopping mall, Mikan and Natsume stopped at a fountain.

"We meet back here at this fountain in thirty minutes okay?" Natsume told Mikan as he looked at her; waiting for her confimation.

"Okay," Mikan agreed.

Once they agreed, Mikan headed to the clothes department and Natsume headed to a bookstore.

After thirty-five minutes, Mikan went to the fountain to wait for Natsume. She had bought four bags full of clothes. '_Where is Natsume? He told me to come here thirty minutes after, yet he's still not here; and it's thirty-five minutes already!' _Mikan thought as she fumed. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. She looked behind and saw a guy.

"Hey there, babe. Wanna do some business on a bed?" He said pervertedly.

"No," Mikan said in disgust. "I already have **someone**," she added, emphasizing the word 'someone'.

"I know you want it, babe," the guy said impatiently as he went nearer to her.

"I said 'no', so stop calling me babe!" Mikan snapped.

"Come on, I know you want to do it. Just forget about your 'someone', babe," the guy said while trying to touch her butt. Mikan saw that.

**"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING PEVERTED BASTARD! I SAID 'NO' MEANS 'NO'!!!!!!!!!! AND STOP CALLING ME BABE!!!!"** Mikan shouted at the guy as she pushed him in the fountain. Everyone stared at her. Some parents closed their children's ears and some stared at her.

After he bought some books, Natsume went out of the bookstore and heard Mikan's shout. Natsume followed the sound of her scream. Soon, he reached the fountain.

"What happened? Did you push that guy in the fountain?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"He tried to touch me!" Mikan said as she grabbed Natsume's shirt and began to sob on it.

"Did you push that guy in the fountain?" Natsume asked again.

"Hai," Mikan said softly as she tried to stop sobbing.

Suddenly they heard a voice say, "Babe, is that your 'someone'?" the guy said in a frustrated tone.

"Yea, SO?!?" Mikan snapped at him. "Natsume, he also keeps on calling me his 'babe'," Mikan said as she sobbed on Natsume's shirt.

**"WHY YOU BASTARD!"** Natsume said furiously while casting a fire ball in his left hand as he held onto Mikan with the other. **"IF YOU EVER GO NEAR HER AGAIN, YOU'RE GOING TO BE DEAD! AND SHE'S MINE!"** Natsume threatened as he glared at the guy. If looks could kill, the guy would be dead by now.

"Come, let's go, Mikan," Natsume said as he let go of her and held onto her waist, pulling her out of the shopping mall with her new clothes. Mikan was shocked and so was the guy.

When they got out of the shopping mall, Natsume hailed a cab and told him to drive to the spa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the cab.

"Wow. You bought a lot of stuff there," Natsume said as he glanced at the bags in Mikan's hands.

"Hai! Ano.. Thanks for helping me back there and thanks for helping me when I almost fell at the coffee shop. Anyway, what did you buy?" Mikan asked as she eyed the bags that were with Natsume.

"None of business, Ichigo-kara," Natsume said coldly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Mikan crossed her arms over her own chest as she looked down at the floor and muttered, "First you were kind to me, and now, you're acting so cold..." Suddenly, she looked up at Natsume.

"Why did you call me 'Ichigo-kara'?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Think, Ichigo-kara,"

After a few minutes, Mikan finally got what he meant. She fumed and screamed at him. "HENTAI!!!! HOW DID YOU SEE THAT!?!"

"Baka, I can't belive it took you so long to understand. When you were going in the cab, some wind blew your skirt up and I happened to be behind you at the time," Natsume replied.

**"HENTAI!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

**allithinkisu:**Okay, done with this chapter. Remember to REVIEW there must be at least 5 reviews or I wont post chapter 4. XP...  
I'm so bad…. XD  
Flames accepted. Anyway this story is not that good…. 

**SakuraKxSyaoranL :** It is good! I spent a few hours to edit this chapter and add Japanese words! So, please review and make Irene-chan happy! Onegai?

**allithinkisu:** Thanks Alisa-chan !!! lolz... you say my real name i say urs ...XDXD ! remember ! REVIEW!!!!! WEEEEEEEEE !!!!!lolz...My friend called Alisa a.k.a SakuraKxSyaoranL helped me through Chapter 2-3 and soon the rest ! XDXD ! thats why Chapter 1 stinks...XDXD!


	4. Awkward and funny situations

**Title: **Villagers United.

**Summary: **Mikan got an arranged marriage with the head villager's son, Natsume. Will they get along? M X N forever. WEEEeeeEEE! lolz SakuraKxSyaoranL is my editor! WEEEeEE !Ichigokara-Strawberry pattern

**Author:** allithinkisu.

**Editor: **SakuraKxSyaoranL

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

This is the time in the olden days when they have arranged marriage between two people. There are five villages here, Latent Ability Village, Technical Village, Somatic type Village ( Pheromone Alice ), Special Ability Types Village and Dangerous Ability Types Village. They still have their alices here. Mikan and her friends are already 18 years old, but Mikan is still childish in her normal way. Sorry if there are OOC (Out Of Character)

* * *

**Chapter 4 - **Awkward and funny situations.

* * *

Surprisingly, Mikan and Natsume were silent through the whole cab ride; excluding the teasings that were made before, and the unberable 'hentai' outburst. They stayed silent. One would say that the silence was quite awkward. 

Once they arrived at the spa, Natsume paid the cab driver while Mikan got out of the vehicle. Mikan walked towards the spa entrance as she awaited Natsume's presence. As soon as Mikan got to the entrance, the cab was out of sight and Natsume appeared beside her. They walked inside the spa silently. Natsume headed to the receptionist as Mikan followed close behind.

"Two V.I.P rooms," Natsume told the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there is only one room left," the receptionist replied.

"Come on, let's go, Ichigo-kara," Natsume said as he tugged on Mikan's wrist.

"Iie, I want a seperate room," Mikan said to Natsume as she tugged on her own wrist. "How about the regular rooms? I'm sure that they have two rooms there," Mikan said, ignoring the fact that he called her 'Ichigo-kara'. Mikan managed to get out of his grasp.

Natsume grunted in annoyance at her statement. "Fine," he replied.

He turned back to the receptionist. "Two regular rooms will do,"

"Yes sir, our maids will show you to the rooms," the receptionist replied.

"Arigato," Mikan said as she smiled at the receptionist. The receptionist returned the sweet gesture.

Soon, two maids showed up. Natsume and Mikan went their separate ways as they went to their rooms.

- - - - - - - -

Back in the bungalow.

Hotaru heard strange noises coming from the garden. Out of curiousity, Hotaru headed to the garden and saw quite a funny sight. She saw Ruka hugging a giant chick. She heard him talking and figured that his name was, 'Piyo'. Hotaru's eyes gave an evil glint as she took out her camera.

'Oh, I've been waiting so long for this moment,' Hotaru thought as she took a picture of Ruka and Piyo.

Click. A flash came out

"What was that?" Ruka said aloud as he searched around the garden. He squinted his eyes to a glare at the girl before him, Hotaru Imai.

"You..." Ruka seethed out as he tried to grab the camera from her hands. Hotaru stuck out her toungue at him and ran inside the house. Soon after, Ruka realised what had happened and ran into the house also.

"Imai! Give me that picture!!" Ruka shouted as he continued to chase her around the house; careful not to bump into things.

"You have to pay me 10,000 Rabbits to get it!!" Hotaru shouted back as she stopped and pulled a face at him. Then, she started to run again.

"Imaiii!!!" Ruka continued to shout. "If you don't give it to me, I'll use my alice on you!" Ruka added.

"Ooooh! Nogi-kun is going to make all the animals go against me!" Hotaru said. "I'm soooo scared! NOT!" Hotaru continued as she shouted 'not' aloud.

"You asked for it," Ruka said as he stopped running. Suddenly, lions, bears, tigers, gorrillas and a giant chick came.

Hotaru raised her eyebrow. "A giant chick? Boy, you really are a baka," Hotaru said as she took out her 'baka gun' and aimed at the said animals.

"Say 'cheese'!" Hotaru said as she shot the animals with the said device. After a few minutes, all of the animals became unconcious. Hotaru turned to face Ruka as she glared at him.

"Ano... Eto... Gomen?" Ruka said in a frightened tone as Hotaru came close to him and cornered him at a wall.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IMAI IS GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Ruka screamed out.

Hotaru stared at him blankly before bursting out into laughter. She laughed at him hysterically.

"Baka. You get frightened easily! I can't believe you fell for that little trick!!" Hotaru said in between fits of laughter as she clutched her stomache.

After awhile, Hotaru stopped laughing and walked away. She held out the picture of Ruka and Piyo. "If you want this picture back, you have to catch me first," Hotaru said as she stuck out her tougue at him and started to run.

"Imai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ruka shouted and started chasing her again.

- - - - - - - -

When Mikan and Natsume came back, Ruka asked them where Hotaru was. Mikan and Natsume just told him that they didn't know because Hotaru told them to do so. Noramally, Natsume wouldn't agree to such terms; but, because it was Hotaru and that he just wanted to sleep, he agreed.

While walking to their rooms, Mikan accidently tripped over her own feet; causing her to fall. Natsume tried to help her up, but failed to do so. He too, fell on the floor; resaulting them to land on the said floor in an awkward position. Natsume landed on the floor first, then Mikan came crashing down on him, face to face and lips to lips. Natsume grunted in pain as Mikan was on him and when he noticed th were kissing, he quickly push himself up letting Mikan fall..

Mikan blushed furiously as Natsume's cheeks were a tinted pink.

"G-Gomen. I must be heavy," Mikan stuttered as she got up. She then started walking to her own room while blushing. Natsume did the same after he watched Mikan walk to her room.

When Natsume and Mikan reached their own rooms, they were surprised to see a letter on their bed.

- - - - - - - -

Mikan's letter :

_**To: Mikan Sakura**_

_I'm sorry for the late notice, but we have changed the date of your marriage. You will be wed in three days' time. Remember that your hairstylist will come at ten o'clock in the morning, and your marriage will be held at one o'clock in the afternoon. The date has been changed because many invitees cannot be present on the previous marriage date. Sorry for the inconvenience._

_**From: Persona**_

Mikan read the letter in shock. She didn't predict this to happen. Mikan shrugged the feeling off and changed into her nightgown and thought about the kiss. Remembering it makes her blushed again, but harder She didn't need to shower because she spent half an hour in the spa. After she changed her clothes, she turned off the lights and went to bed.

- - - - - - - -_**  
**_

Natsume's letter :

_**To: Natsume Hyuuga**_

_I'm sorry for the late notice, but we have changed the date of your marriage. You will be wed in three days' time, and your marriage will be held at one o'clock in the afternoon. The date has been changed because many invitees cannot be present on the previous marriage date. Sorry for the inconvenience. _

_P.S. : You better take care of Mikan. After all, she is your future wife.  
_

_**From: Persona**_

Natsume read the letter in annoyance. He was shocked, but mostly annoyed. He grunted in annoyance as he changed into his night clothes and also thought about what had happen before ( the kiss ) he also blushed, but way way harder then Mikan. There were about 100 shades of only the colour red and pink o his face. He didn't shower because he already spent half an hour in the spa. After he changed into his clothes, he locked his door, turned off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

**allithinkisu : **Wow…. This story is awfully short. Anyway remember to review. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter ready and the chapter is short. Sorry !!!! I didn't really have much ideas for this chapter. GoMenN Ne !!! 

**SakuraKxSyaoranL : **Mou, don't say that Irene-hime. This chapter turned out pretty good! I have to say, Irene-hime; you're a great author! Plus, it's not thaaat short. So, stop over-reacting! Anyways, please review for this chapter and make Irene-hime happy! And make me happy too! --ahh! who cares about me anyways? I'm just a useless editor..-- So, if you don't want to review for me; review for Irene-hime! Onegai?

**allithinkisu :** wAAAAAA!!!!!! Alisa-chan did a good work editing it !!! DDDD. Can't wait for tomorrow !!! XDXD. Remember REVIEW!!!! if more then 5 den only I update.P. But it will take some time.. cause need to work out an idea. DD. ALISA !!!! THAKS FOR THE WONDERFUL Chapter !!! LOLZ.

PS. Alisa...ur nt a useless editor.

PPS. Give atleast 6 reviews abt this chapter those ppl like OUR story or not I dun update, P

PPPS. I will never stop overreacting. WAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! lolzzzzzzz...WWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!! lol... too hyper...cause excited fr tmr !!! lol


	5. READ THIS

I am very sorry to say this, but, this story will no longer be continued.

There are complicated reasons for this.

We appreciate would your understandings.

Thank you & sorry.

-DoTz244 (allithinkisu) & SakuraKxSyaoranL


End file.
